Shadows of Olympus
by Arkyz66
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the Olympians and left to die from their fear of the great prophecy. With no one to complete the prophecy, will Olympus survive or be razed? Dark!Percy No Chaos Poll for pairing on profile
1. I hold the sky

**Hey everyone, Arkyz here again with yet another story! I've currently got a poll up on my profile on so you guys can help me decide the pairing. At the moment, the results are:**

 **Styx: 11**

 **Kelli: 3**

 **Circe: 4**

 **Medusa: 4**

 **Iris: 2**

 **Hecate: 5**

 **Amphitrite: 0**

 **So, looks like Styx has a huge lead against anyone else! I was personally hoping for Kelli, but it's up to you guys! :)**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories, I've been extremely busy, and haven't had any opportunity to update. I've got uni starting again next week, but I'm going to try to update my other stories at least once more before then.**

 **Anyways, this starts near the end of Titan's Curse, and things will definitely change. Prior warning, Percy will be dark in this story. Also, there is going to be no mention of Percabeth (because well, it will never have happened). Anyways, on with the story!**

The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate.

'Let Artemis go,' Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. 'Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest.'

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, 'No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you.'

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

'Hoo-hoo,' Atlas chuckled. 'You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the centre of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility.'

I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with grey.

'From holding the sky,' Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. 'The weight should've killed her.'

'I don't understand,' I said. 'Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?'

Atlas laughed. 'How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape.' Atlas smiled. 'Unless someone else takes it from you.'

He approached us, studying Thalia and me. 'So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge.'

'Fight us,' I said. 'And let's see.'

'Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead.'

'So you're another coward,' I said.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

'As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you.'

'I wasn't wrong,' Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for him. 'Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!'

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.

Don't think about him! Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind—the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. I'm losing Bessie. Block the thoughts!

I tried to make my mind go blank. I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mom's shop. Anything but Bessie.

'Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus,' Luke persisted. 'And you will be more powerful than the gods.'

'Luke…' Her voice was full of pain. 'What happened to you?'

'Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!'

Thalia shook her head. 'Free Annabeth. Let her go.' 'If you join me,' Luke promised, 'it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…' His voice faltered. 'It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please.'

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Luke was in danger. His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too.

'Do not, Thalia,' Zoe warned. 'We must fight them.'

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

'Thalia,' I said. 'No.'

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

'We will raise Mount Othrys right here,' Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. 'Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak.'

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

'This is only a taste of what is to come,' Luke said. 'Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help.'

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she levelled her spear. 'You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore.'

'Yes, you do, Thalia,' he pleaded. 'Please. Don't make me… Don't make him destroy you.'

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded. I looked at Thalia and Zoe, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

'Now,' I said.

Together, we charged.

Line Break

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power. As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armour. 'Go on, then!'

'Percy!' Zoe said. 'Beware!'

I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.

I swung my sword, and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

'Fool!' Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. 'Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?'

The mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my strength. The javelins point slashed toward me like a scythe. I raised Riptide, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton. And I remembered Ares's warning, spoken on the beach in Los Angeles so long ago: When you need it most, your sword will fail you. Not now! I pleaded. But it was no good. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of Artemis, still straining under the weight of the sky.

'Run, boy,' she told me. 'You must run!'

Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket—maybe in a few seconds—but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then. Luke and Thalia were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands.

'Die, little hero,' Atlas said. He raised his javelin to impale me.

'No!' Zoe yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armour.

'ARGH!' He bellowed and turned toward his daughter.

I reached down and felt Riptide back in my pocket. I couldn't fight Atlas, even with a sword. And then a chill went down my back. I remembered the words of the prophecy: The Titan's curse must one withstand. I couldn't hope to beat Atlas. But there was someone else who might stand a chance.

'The sky,' I told the goddess. 'Give it to me.'

'No, boy,' Artemis said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. 'You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!'

'Annabeth took it!'

'She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long.'

'I'll die anyway,' I said. 'Give me the weight of the sky!'

I didn't wait for her answer. I took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then I stepped next to her and braced myself on one knee—holding up my hands—and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, Artemis and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt, as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. I can do this. Then Artemis slipped out from under the burden, and I held it alone. Afterward, I tried many times to explain what it felt like. I couldn't. Every muscle in my body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.

Fight back! Grover's voice said inside my head. Don't give up.

I concentrated on breathing. If I could just keep the sky aloft a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had given her life so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky. My vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle, but I wasn't sure if I was seeing clearly. There was Atlas in full battle armour, jabbing with his javelin, laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. She seemed to change form as she maneuvered. She was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon. Or perhaps that was just my fevered brain. Zoe shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armour. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting. Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration.

'Yield!' Thalia yelled. 'You never could beat me, Luke.'

He bared his teeth. 'Well see, my old friend.'

Sweat poured down my face. My hands were slippery. My shoulders would've screamed with agony if they could. I felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch. Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward me.

Get ready, she spoke in my mind.

I was losing the ability to think through the pain. My response was something like Agggghh-owwwwwwww.

'You fight well for a girl.' Atlas laughed. 'But you are no match for me.'

He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

'No!' Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage, and lashed out at Zoe with the back of his hand, but she nimbly dodged the strike, and fired at her father again, this time striking him in the eye. Atlas bellowed in pain, and dropped his javelin, which Artemis quickly grabbed. She stabbed upwards, piercing Atlas through the stomach. He bent over, clutching his midsection. In his moment of weakness, Artemis thrust his javelin straight through his neck. The general of the Titan army burst into golden dust, his essence being sent back to Tartarus.

Artemis stood up from the ground and moved to her lieutenant, placing a hand on her shoulder. Zoe was enveloped in a silver glow, the poison from Ladon slowly expelling itself from her body. The goddess of the Hunt removed her hand and headed towards me. She touched the centre of my forehead, and I saw a gold glow surround me briefly. She glared at me, before taking hold of Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth, and teleporting away, leaving me to hold the sky.

 **Already ending on a cliffhanger! Atlas is in Tartarus, and Percy is still under the sky! Please vote on the poll for the pairing, and leave a fav/follow and a review of you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Arkyz out.**


	2. I spy on an Olympian Meeting

**Hey guys, me again! Sorry about the wait, again I've been really distracted… I'm really surprised by the reactions to this story, I've already got 17 reviews for the first chapter, and with Hunters Assassin for Ch. 1 I only had 5! Thanks for the massive amounts of support!**

 **Also, I know that chapter was extremely similar to TTC, but that's because I couldn't change that much too much until I actually got to the part where it was going to end differently.**

 **Pairing results as of Today:**

 **Styx: 38**

 **Hecate: 33**

 **Medusa: 15**

 **Iris: 13**

 **Amphitrite: 12**

 **Circe: 10**

 **Kelli: 7**

 **So, Hecate is quickly catching up with Styx, but it's up to you guys to decide who will win. Btw, if Styx and Hecate tie, I may consider having them both paired with Percy, but again, it's up to you.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 _Last Time:_

 _'No!' Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage, and lashed out at Zoe with the back of his hand, but she nimbly dodged the strike, and fired at her father again, this time striking him in the eye. Atlas bellowed in pain, and dropped his javelin, which Artemis quickly grabbed. She stabbed upwards, piercing Atlas through the stomach. He bent over, clutching his midsection. In his moment of weakness, Artemis thrust his javelin straight through his neck. The general of the Titan army burst into golden dust, his essence being sent back to Tartarus._

 _Artemis stood up from the ground and moved to her lieutenant, placing a hand on her shoulder. Zoe was enveloped in a silver glow, the poison from Ladon slowly expelling itself from her body. The goddess of the Hunt removed her hand and headed towards me. She touched the centre of my forehead, and I saw a gold glow surround me briefly. She glared at me, before taking hold of Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth, and teleporting away, leaving me to hold the sky._

 _Now:_

I was stunned for a couple of minutes, shocked that I was left to hold the sky. Atlas had said that I couldn't drop it, otherwise everything within 100 leagues would be flattened. I had no idea how big 100 leagues was, but I was guessing that it was a huge distance. I felt strength surge through me, and saw my blood beneath me was slowly turning gold. Artemis had made me immortal and left me to hold the sky! Why? All I ever did for the gods was show them loyalty. After what felt like an eternity of holding the sky, my strength suddenly vanished, and I collapsed on the ground, the weight from the being too much for me. I desperately tried to stand, even if the gods had left me here, I couldn't let any mortals die. I prayed desperately to Ouranos to lighten himself so I wouldn't die, and to my great shock, the weight of the sky lessened. I mentally thanked him, and felt a sliver of strength course through my body.

Just as I was beginning to rise, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck me. Thousands of volts of electricity coursed through my body, and I knew instantly that I had been struck by Zeus' Master Bolt. Most of the energy I had just gained disappeared in a split second, and I fell back to my knees. I tried praying to Ouranos again, but he was unable to give me any more power, otherwise Zeus would strike me again, and he needed to save power to return. When I asked him what he was meaning, he told me that he had gradually been gaining power to return, to get revenge on the Titans for overthrowing him.

'Lord Ouranos, I'm going to run out of energy soon and die, but before I do, could you tell me why Artemis put me under the sky?' I tentatively asked the primordial, fearing the answer.

'Are you sure you want me to show you my boy? It will be quite disturbing,' He replied.

I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to waste too much energy.

'I'm going to open a one way message to Olympus to show you what is happening now. I believe they are just starting a reward ceremony,' Ouranos said.

A fine white could descended from the sky and morphed into an image showing me the throne room of Olympus as if I was standing at the doors. The doors opened, and Artemis led Annabeth, Thalia, and Zoe into the room, before taking a seat on her throne.

 **Third Person POV**

She turned towards Zeus. 'Father, the mission you tasked me has been completed. Atlas is in Tartarus, and the incompetent son of Poseidon is holding the sky.'

Zeus smiled. 'You have done well daughter. The threat to our rule has been eliminated, the son of Poseidon is holding the sky, Hades' daughter killed by Talos, and Hades' son killed by my masterbolt. Artemis, you want to ask the heroes a question?'

'Yes father. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena, you have shown the skill of a true Huntress. If you will accept, I ask if you will join my Hunters, and become one of my immortal hand maidens,' Artemis said.

The two girls looked at each other, shock covering their faces. I could see a silent understanding pass between them, and they nodded. They walked towards Artemis, and knelt in front of her, reciting the oath in unison. Artemis accepted their oath, and a silver glow encased them. Zoe walked to the two demigoddesses and pulled them into an embrace, welcoming them to the sisterhood.

Poseidon cleared his throat. 'Now that my son and Hades' children have been killed or trapped, we need to kill the Ophiotaurus. No one shall sacrifice its entrails to gain the power to destroy us.'

Zeus nodded and rose, his masterbolt appearing in his hand. He raised it over his shoulder, and threw it at innocent creature, incinerating it in a blast of light. The dust cleared, leaving a small black spot on the floor of the throne room.

'We have defeated the great prophecy my friends!' Zeus' voice boomed around the throne room as he sat back on his throne. 'Our father shall no longer rise, and our rule shall continue. Now, let's party!'

The gods cheered, but before they could flash out to celebrate, the sound of slow clapping reached their ears.

'Who is there? Reveal yourself and bow before the mighty king of Olympus, or I will smite you where you stand,' Zeus arrogantly shouted.

Three figures slowly stepped out of the shadows, still clapping in unison. Their pale wrinkled faces showed no sign of mirth. The one on the right and left both held five strings under their arms, and the one on the middle was holding a huge pair of gold and silver scissors. The Fates. The gods all gasped and some quickly bowed before the triplet daughters of Chronos and Ananke.

'What brings you to Olympus miladies,' Zeus asked as respectfully as possible.

'Congratulations Olympians, you have done what no other has done before. You have defied fate,' Clotho, the fate of life said.

'See Olympus, I am all powerful! I have done what no other has done before and defy the Fates,' Zeus proclaimed.

'And caused your doom,' Atropos, the fate of death finished.

All the gods went silent at this proclamation.

'The daughter of Hades was always meant to die on her quest, however her brother was never meant to die. The son of Poseidon was not supposed to be trapped under the sky. He was to be the prophecy child, and would be your saviours. He, along with the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus were to defeat the titan Iapetus together. The son of Poseidon was supposed to bathe in the Styx, gaining the curse of Achilles, to help defeat Kronos. But that was all destroyed by your arrogance and paranoia Zeus,' Lachesis, the fate of longevity said.

'So, with no children of the big three able to reach the age of sixteen, Kronos will never rise,' Athena said.

Atropos rounded on her with a harsh glare. 'Silence wisdom goddess, before I take your voice.'

Athena quickly shut up.

'As my sister was saying,' Clotho continued, 'the titan of time will still rise, despite there being no children of the big three able to reach 16. You doomed the man who was to be your saviour, and now will suffer the consequences.'

'And now a third side has entered the war,' Lachesis stated. 'The primordials are rising, returning to free the world from your enslavement, and we stand by our parents. This will be the end of the fifth age. A new age is approaching, where immortals and mortals live in perfect harmony, and many of you will not be alive to see it. Let us give you a lesson,' Lachesis said as she rounded on Artemis. 'Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, you are prejudiced towards men, believing that they are only capable of heinous acts towards women, and your anger has blinded your judgment. Whilst some men are evil, the majority are innocent of the crimes of which you blame them. Women can also be just as evil, just as women can be victims of rape, likewise can men. The son of Poseidon is one of those men. Athena, goddess of wisdom. You proclaim yourself to be the wisest being in all creation, yet when some mortal is better than you in some area, you curse them into becoming a monster. That is not wise, that is foolish, and will be your downfall. Your pride has always been your weakness. Whenever something does not go your way, you have a tantrum like a spoiled brat. You cursed the mortal Arachne to become a spider, just because her weaving skills were better than yours. You cursed Medusa to become a monster when she came to your temple praying for help after being raped by Poseidon. You cursed Poseidon and his children to all become unwise because of your fight over Athens. If it wasn't for the intervention of our cousin Oceanus, the mortal world would have been destroyed by Poseidon's weaker mind. It takes a lot of power to control the seas, and if Oceanus hadn't intervened, you would have faded millennia ago.'

Atropos continued from where her sister left off. 'Ares, there isn't much to say about you except that you are far too violent and bloodthirsty, and these characteristics allowed you to be controlled by Kronos two years ago. Hermes, you and as you say, your 'bro' Apollo weren't too bad in the ancient times, but you both have become increasingly arrogant. You neglect your own children, even when some other gods and goddesses send them gifts or dreams to help them in quests, whilst you sit on your thrones basking in the glory coming from their sacrifices. When you are not doing that, you are out in the mortal world, impregnating, raping, and sleeping with women. Dionysus, you were originally a demigod, but once you achieved godhood, became vindictive towards any demigod you encountered, when you could have been helping them reach their potential. Aphrodite, you are the goddess of love, not lust. You have a husband that loves you with all his heart, yet you rub that in his face by having sex with his brother, because he is 'ugly'. As the goddess of love, you should have been completely faithful to your husband, but alas it is not so. Hephaestus, you are actually fine, you rarely cheat on your wife, despite her having slept with most males alive. Keep up the good work. Demeter, you are also fine. You were originally angered when Hades kidnapped your daughter, but since you made amends, you have become a very strong woman. Congratulations. Both you and Hephaestus did the right thing by voting for your brother's children to live. Now for the last three. Hera, you are the goddess of marriage, and you are permitted to be angry at Zeus whenever he cheats on you. However, that gives you no right to act against demigods, whether they be Zeus' spawn or not. Just because you are Queen of the Heavens does not give you the right to act like you are above everyone else. Your spitefulness and hate will be your downfall.'

'Poseidon, god of the seas,' Clotho began. 'You proclaim your fatal flaw is loyalty, yet where was that loyalty when you voted for your son to be killed? You were frightened that he would overthrow you if he was the prophecy child, despite you sharing a fatal flaw. You sent your wife, who has been undyingly faithful to you, despite your many children, to Tartarus for talking to another man, thinking she was cheating on you. You were wrong by the way, she would never cheat on you, she was simply getting guidance to try and make you more faithful, as it hurt her every time you sired a child. Because you killed her and sent her to Tartarus, you made the oath of peace between you and Oceanus null and void. He has subsequently sided with the primordials, and you are at the top of his hit list.'

'Finally, we reach you Zeus.' Lachesis said. 'You are married to Hera, but are constantly cheating on her, even going as far as to impregnate the same woman in both your forms. You filled the council with your children, securing your rule as king of Olympus, and removed the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea from the council. You believe yourself to be almighty, but you are wrong. You are both the youngest and weakest of your siblings, and both Hestia and Hades were meant to rule Olympus. However, you in all your arrogance proclaimed yourself king, despite being last in line to the throne. You care little for the lives of mortals, striking them down even if they accidentally curse you. Your paranoia has led to both Hades and Hestia abandoning you in favour of the Primordials, and they will be spared. You proclaim yourself as a better ruler than you father, yet what did you do when you found out a prophecy about Metis, your first wife? You took the exact same path as your father, and ate her. You disrespect the minor gods, not even allowing them to have cabins at Camp Half-Blood, despite some of them being more powerful than you. You are the reason that they have abandoned you for either the titans or primordials. You run the council like a dictatorship, and you are always fighting with your siblings, which is never what a king should be doing.'

'Remember this Olympians, you caused your own deaths. Demeter, Hephaestus, you can come with us and be safe if you wish,' Clotho said, and the mentioned god and goddess nodded, relieved they wouldn't be dying.

'This is treason!' Zeus roared as the two Olympians rose from their seats to stand next to the Fates. 'I shall strike you down where you stand!' The masterbolt appeared in his hand, as he threw it at the five immortals.

Clotho waved her hand, sending the masterbolt flying back towards Zeus at the speed of a bullet. 'That is the very paranoia we told you about Zeus.'

'What did you mean when you said that Percy was one of those men?' Artemis asked the Fates tentatively.

'Percy is one of the men that has been raped, both by his former step father and a few women that his step father brought home, so they could have some 'fun.' He has been abused viciously from the age of four, yet you believe that men are always at fault and that every woman is a righteous saint,' Clotho said. 'Get it right woman, you are completely wrong.'

'What about Hestia? She always loved the family, and would never abandon us.'

'And again, you are wrong. Hestia cut all ties to the Olympians when you all voted for the children to die. Whilst you may still be her family by birth, she and Hades hold no love for the Olympian gods any more. You caused this, it is your problem.'

'Goodbye Olympians. The next time we shall meet will be on the battlefield,' Lachesis said, as she and Clotho held up the ten strings.

Atropos said nothing as she snipped the cords, before disappearing in a flash of light.

 **Percy's POV**

I stared at the now fading mist in shock, my mind still trying to comprehend what I had just seen and heard. My own father had been one of the gods that had voted for my death.

'Young one, I know you are about to run out of energy, but you don't want to let go in fear of killing everyone in the area. Do not worry. When you fall, you will go to Tartarus where you can meet with my siblings. They will be able to help you. The sky won't touch the earth here, I will make sure they stay separated. You must survive young one, you are more important than you know,' Ouranos said.

I weakly nodded my head and choked out a small sob as my energy finally ran out.

'Thank you for everything milord,' I said as I collapsed to the ground as the sky pressed down on me, before bursting into golden dust, my essence entering Tartarus.

 **So there we go, I've finally finished this chapter! Remember, vote for the pairing, either in the poll or in a review. If you like this, please follow and favourite, and if you have any criticism (that's not a flame), or have any comments, feel free to leave a review, I love getting feedback!**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **Arkyz out**


End file.
